


Red Shoes Blues

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're both dead." "That's all right. You're the only one I need alive." Zelena is a woman on a mission, and she's going to get everything she came for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Shoes Blues

  
And a spoilery post script note. Zelena's claim of familial ties hinge on "how else could I have gotten through the blood lock?" Umm, I don't know, maybe with the blood you procured at the end of the previous episode? 'Cause that would make sense.   
Obviously, Adam & Eddy love to make this family as complicated as possible, but am I the only one who thought that Zelena's claim could easily be proven as b.s.?  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed the vid. And if you're still reading this, I'd love to hear what you think, both on the vid and the sibling connection.

The vid is available for download at lightsweaving.weebly.com


End file.
